Soulmate Sagas
by Dawninglight2000
Summary: Yeah... the guys meet their soulmates. Second Chapter up! Warning, this is kinda long... :) Gods I'm becoming a sap...
1. A Thousand Miles

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Ronins, and Anna is a joint owning by me and Angelica Diablo, so don't steal!!!!! The song, _A Thousand Miles_ is by Vanessa Carlton!!

__

Making my way down town   
Walking fast  
Faces pass   
And I'm home bound

Ryo stepped off the plane that landed in Tokyo. It felt strange to be in Japan again, after spending a month in New York with Sage. The atmosphere of the two cities were so different: one filled different cultures, the other with the feeling of the Orients. The air smelled different too.

"Ryo!" Cye, Kento, Rowen, and a teenaged Yuli rushed over to him and embraced him in multiple hugs. Ryo laughed and returned the hugs.

"Hey guys," He said. "Where's Blaze?"

"Outside," Cye answered. "They wouldn't let him into the building, even with the promise that he wouldn't bite."

They grabbed Ryo's luggage from the luggage area. "So, what didja bring us???" Kento asked. "How's my uncle doing?"

"You're uncle is fine, but I didn't bring anything back for you." He laughed as Kento gave a very depressed, puppy-eyes look. "Just kidding. But Sage told me not to give anything to you."

"Well, Sage can go jack off." Kento grunted.

Yuli tapped Kento. "Kento, be nice. How is Sage?"

They made it to Kento's van and dumped Ryo's stuff into the back as Ryo told them about his trip.

__

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

That night, Ryo spent the night over at Mia's, where the remaining Ronins stayed over the summer. He was laying in his bed, thinking about the past month. It had been fun; no fighting evil Dynasty freaks, just hanging out with Sage, learning some American culture, clubbing....

Clubbing. That had been the most fun. He was kind of shocked at some of the night life styles that people wore at first. But he quickly grew accustomed to it and by the third night he was having the time of his life. He was a good dancer to begin with, but he quickly picked up some new moves from Sage, who was of course hitting on every girl he talked too. Ryo had danced with a few girls, but there was one who stood out the most.

__

And I need you   
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by

Anna. She had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Long light brown hair, round green eyes, slender... He first saw her singing to Mandy Moore's _Candy_ at a karaoke bar. She had a pretty alto voice and was wearing a dyed pink tank top and light blue jean cut-offs. Sage had to wave his hand in front of Ryo's face several times to get his attention.

They had spent the rest of the night together. Ryo bought her a few drinks, danced, and learned a few things about her. Anna had grown up in multiple foster homes since she was three and had finally ran away when she was sixteen to become a singer. She had been singing at karaoke bars and working several jobs at once to keep her off the streets. Ryo had walked her to her door at four in the morning, and that's when he felt himself fall for her completely.

__

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... tonight

Ryo felt White Blaze nudge him with a cold nose. Ryo looked at the white tiger and scratched his ears. "Hi Blaze." The tiger purred in response and gave him a questioning look. "I'm fine. Really." White Blaze didn't seem to believe him, but let it drop for now.

Off in dream world, Ryo saw Anna again. They were playing on Long Island beach, water wrestling and surfing. Damn, she looked good in a bikini. But then something happened. The sky grew dark and the familiar laugh of Tulpa filled the air. Anna was suddenly swallowed by the waves and vanished into the murky depths.

"Anna!" Ryo sat up sharply, covered in perspiration and breathing heavily. A dream... that's all it was...

__

It's always times like these   
When I think of you  
And I wonder   
If you ever think of me

White Blaze was giving his friend a concerned look. He sensed something had been up with Ryo since he returned from his trip; the Human had been more quiet then usual. He watched as Ryo got up and went to his dresser for his wallet. Ryo pulled out a piece of paper. On it was written Anna's number. Walking quietly out to the hallway he went for the cordless in the kitchen, bumping into Kento who was carrying three plates full of cookies, sandwiches, and chocolate bars.

"Hey buddy." Kento said. "Who ya calling this late at night?"

"Why are you eating so much late at night?" Ryo responded. "You're going to have nightmares."

"Naw..." Kento laughed. "See ya in the morning." He headed upstairs.

Sitting at the table, Ryo dialed the number on the paper, making a mental note to give Mia the money for the call. He let it ring until the answering machine picked up.

"Hi, you've reached Anna and Jen. We're out at the moment, but if you leave your name and number we'll get back to you." _Beep._

Ryo hesitated for a moment. "Hi, Anna?" He said in his rough English. "This is Ryo. Just thought I'd give you a call. I'll try again later. Bye." He hung up, feeling his heart sink. He just wanted to hear her voice again. Did she remember him? Probably not... After all, he only was able to see her for a few nights before leaving for Japan again.

__

Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in   
Your precious memory

Anna hurried to the phone, but Ryo just hung up just as she pressed the talk button. She sighed. Damn. Oh well, she'd call him later. She needed a shower before going into work.

Ryo... He had been such a gentleman while they went out. She wasn't used to it: opening doors for her, giving her flowers, actually listening to what she had to say... At first she had just started talking to him because he bought her drinks and he was pretty cute, but his accent lured her to stay out longer then she usually did and had her go out with him again and again. His eyes were so blue and hypnotizing. And they had a lot in common with their back rounds, sports, stuff they liked to do...

She sighed and got out of the shower and got dressed for the working at the bar. She put on a low cut purple cameo shirt and a tight black leather skirt. She fixed her hair up into a ponytail and applied her make-up, then headed out the door.

At the same time Ryo was heading back to his room and was dozing off, White Blaze's head in his lap.

_Cause I need you  
And I miss you   
And now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by, oh  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... tonight_

Anna served the men some drinks, ignoring their comments about her going home with them. She missed Ryo's replied to those. He always told them off for not being gentlemen. Usually that almost started a fight, but Sage always broke it up. Strange it was, to be protected by a complete stranger. But he didn't feel like one every time he took her hand. 

"Hey there Anna," A familiar voice said. She looked up to see Sage.

"Hey blondie." She said smiling. "What can I get for ya?"

"Just a soda tonight. I got pulled into the graveyard shift so I got to take it easy."

Anna poured him a coke and handed it to him. "Have you heard from Ryo?"

"He made it back safe, according to Rowen, but he looks kinda of distant. Have you?"

"He called, but I just got in the door when he hung up."

Sage studied her for a moment. "You didn't think he would call?"

Anna shrugged as she served another person. "Wouldn't be the first time."

__

And I, I don't wanna let you know  
I, I drown in your memory   
I,I don't wanna let this go   
I, I've fallen...

Sage shook his head. "Ryo's a pretty serious guy. When he promises something, he does everything in his power to keep it. In fact, I think it's even more so with you."

"Why?" Anna asked, pretending to be interested in cleaning the bar.

"Because he's fallen in love with you, and for Ryo, it's next to impossible for him to fall in love."

Anna stopped what she was doing. So Ryo really did feel something for her. She was going to have to try to call him back...

__

Making my way down town   
Waking fast   
Faces pass   
And I'm home bound

Several months had passed, and Ryo and Anna had been keeping in touch with each other, both of them falling more and more deeper for each other every time. Then one day the Ronins got a call from Sage telling them that he was coming back for a few weeks before they had to return to college.

Of course, sage had a surprise for Ryo. He had asked Anna if she wanted to come. She looked rather reluctant to leave her home at first, but then the thought of seeing Ryo again sunk in and she readily agreed. So they boarded the plane and thirteen hours later they were in the Tokyo airport. Poor Anna had never been in a plane, let alone for so long. Sage had to give her some sedatives to make her go to sleep.

__

Staring blankly ahead   
Making my way  
Making a way   
Through the crowd

Rowen was there to greet them, the others have to either be a work or were sent on errands from Mia. 

"Damn Sage, you bring a new girl every time."

Sage gave his friend a dirty look. "This is Anna, Rowen. I'm surprised you're even up this early."

Rowen got a surprised look on his face, ignoring the comment that Sage had made. "Ryo's Anna? You didn't tell us you were bringing her."

"Of course not. One of you might have ruined the surprise."

Anna laughed at the indignant look that the blue haired warrior gave Sage. He helped take some baggage and load it up in the car. "Ryo won't be back until late. He's working with Cye in the restaurant."

"Ryo cooks?" Anna asked, recognizing some of the words Sage had taught her on the plane.

Sage smirked. "Not very well. Though not as bad as Rowen here." He laughed as Rowen smacked him playfully across the arm.

__

And I still need you  
And I still miss you   
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles 

Ryo sighed. Working with Cye was great, but he preferred to be doing something else then serving people. He didn't have the patience for it and had to go out back several times already to let out some steam. If Cye didn't need the help, he probably wouldn't have taken up the job. He couldn't wait to get back home and call Anna.

"Sage is coming up today, isn't he?" Cye asked on break.

"Yeah, can't wait to see him. I wonder what goodies he's brought back to tease Kento with though."

Cye laughed. "Yeah. It'll be fun to watch Kento chase Sage around again."

"Or vis versa if Kento messes around with Sage's hair gel." They both started cracking up at some of the memories that appeared in both of their heads. Ryo gave a deep sigh.

Cye gave him a weird look. "That's it. You've been acting strange since you came back from New York, you spend hours on the phone with a girl you met, why don't you just got back and see her for crying out loud?"

"I-"

"No excuses!" Cye told him. "As soon as we get back home you're making arrangements to get to New York and you're staying there until you have to come back for college. Got it?"

"Yes Mr. Romantic," Ryo replied, giving him a look that was between annoyance and thankfulness for some interference.

__

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...

Yulie was playing soccer with White Blaze when he saw Cye and Ryo drive up. He grinned, knowing the surprise that Ryo was in for. He and the tiger raced up to the two friends. "Hey guys. Ryo, White Blaze has been acting weird today. He keeps losing at soccer. Why don't you try against him for a few minutes?"

Ryo looked down at Blaze. "What's the matter boy? Not feeling good?"

Cye knew something was up when Yulie winked at him. "I'm going inside to make that phone call for you, Ryo. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Ryo nodded and took the soccer ball from Yulie, who raced off after Cye. "come on, boy."

Inside, Anna was watching Ryo from the window. At first, she had been afraid of White Blaze, but he proved to be just a big house cat. Watching Ryo, she was literally restraining herself from running out to him and surprising him that way. But Sage had other ideas. She was to keep in hiding until dinner started, then as he sat down to eat she would make her appearance. She hoped dinner wouldn't take too long to make!

She greeted Cye warmly. Anna really like all of Ryo's friends. They were so easy going, not like the people at home. If you met a new person, they were uptight and tried to ward you off until they really got to know you, and even then they mistrusted. Everyone here was so... trusting. It was a refreshing change.

Finally Cye announced that Anna had better go into the kitchen so he could call Ryo and White Blaze in. She did, heart pounding.

"Yulie..." Ryo gasped, out of breath from chasing his tiger all over the place. "I don't know what you are talking about, he's still pretty good..." He wiped some perspiration off his forehead.

Yulie shrugged. "Musta just have been me then."

"Sit," Cye commanded. 

Ryo took notice that his friends weren't sitting in their usual places. In fact, the seat to the right of him was left empty, which was where Yuli usually sat. In fact, there seemed to be an extra chair...

Sage cleared his throat. "Ryo, I forgot to tell you, I got something for ya. Cye?"

Cye opened the kitchen door and out walked Anna. Ryo stood up, mouth to the floor.

"Anna! How? When?" Everyone laughed at his exclamations.

Anna gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Sage brought me over. I'm staying here until it's time for us to go back."

Ryo was speechless. He pulled out the chair next to him for her to sit. "This is the best thing you guys have ever done for me. Thank you!"

"Ryo, if you start getting mushy on us, I'm going to beat you," Kento warned.

Later that night, Ryo showed Anna to her bedroom. "Anna... I'm glad you're here."

"Same here," she replied. "I think I've fallen in love with you." she put her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss. "Goodnight, Ryo."

Ryo, feeling like his soul had been completed at last, ran his hand down Anna's face. "Goodnight, Anna. Pleasant dreams."

_If I could just hold you... tonight _

  


  



	2. Cry

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Ronins, and Mandy Moore wrote this song, and Veronica is based off of one of my buddies. This is for you, V.

__

I'll always remember 

It was late afternoon

Cye stretched from his homework. College could be such a drag! Not only that, he rather missed Japan. He decided to attend SUNY Oswego mostly because he heard they had a good biology program and plus it was by a lake. That was the advantage... unfortunately being away from his friends and family was the major downsides of being in the states. Sage was practically half a day away so visits were few and far between. He had friends here, but none were as close to him as the Ronins were.

Looking out the window, he saw Lake Ontario. He felt as if it were calling him in, but it was a little too cold to be going swimming. Hell, maybe he'd go to the school pool later. He gave a random glance to the clock and groaned. The dining hall was closing in 5 minutes! He grabbed his coat and keys, locked the door, and raced outside and dashed to the last food hall that was open for the night. Not looking where he was going, he crashed into someone.

__

It lasted forever 

And ended too soon

"I'm sorry!" He apologized, helping the girl up.

She rubbed her elbows. "My fault. I should have been looking where I was going." She had long dark hair, darkish skin, and hazel eyes. She was about his height and was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt and flared pants. Around her neck was a pentacle. Cye had never seen such a pretty girl, and there had been a lot of pretty girls in his life. "We better hurry or they'll close before we get to eat."

"Right," Cye smiled and they raced up the stairs.

Once they had their food they went their separate ways, Cye sitting over with some of the foreign students and the girl with her friends across the room. Cye watched as she took her seat then pushed her out of his mind. She probably had a boyfriend and he'd probably never be able to be a part of her life.

__

You were all by yourself 

Staring up at a dark gray sky 

I was changed 

Another rainy day. Cye shifted his backpack to both his shoulders and opened his umbrella. He was looking forward to his bio class Monday: they were studying sea creatures and he was impressing his professor with his knowledge of them. For now, it was Saturday and he was heading to the library to study. 

"Hey Cye!"

He turned around to see Niobe, a pretty redhead with green eyes wave at him. She was soaked to the bone with rain. He waved back and waited for her.

"Hi.." She panted, having to run up to catch him. "Wanna go to Shawn Cassidy later tonight? I'm dragging a whole group of friends with me."

Cye placed the umbrella over Niobe's head. "Sure. Where you headed?"

"I'm meeting my boyfriend at the entrance. He's come all the way from California to see me." She did a little happy dance. 

Laughing, Cye said, "I'll walk you. You could catch cold wandering around wet like that."

"Thanks."

Later that night Cye called Niobe to see where they were meeting. She said they'd pick him up, there was someone that she wanted him to meet. He quickly changed into slacks and a long sleeved shirt. Granted it wasn't his normal wear, but he wanted a good impression on the newcomer.

A knock on the door announced that Niobe arrived. With her was the girl that he had bumped into a few days ago. Cye let them in.

"Cye, this is Veronica Laurel. Veronica, meet Cye Mouri."

"Hi," He said.

"Konnichiwa," Veronica replied. "Niobe told me you were Japanese. I was there last summer. I'm in love with your culture."

"Love isn't the word...." Niobe muttered to Cye. "More like obsessed."

Cye laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed my country. Where did you go?"

Veronica talked about her trip while the trio went to the comedy show. Cye did his best to explain some of the questions she had, which only came up with more questions. He didn't think any American could be so interested in a foreign culture. 

__

In places no one would find 

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) 

Cye had been close, like a brother, to a lot of girls. Veronica was no different. She confided in him about almost everything. But for the first time, Cye wasn't just a listener. He also confided in Veronica. He told her things that not even the guys at home knew. Of course, he kept the armor and battles a secret. And he also kept a secret from her that he was hiding from himself: he was falling in love with her.

The warrior of Torrent, as much as a romantic that he was, refused to fall in love often. This was strictly because when he fell in love, the other person rarely felt the same. And again, Veronica was no different. So he wouldn't admit to himself that he was in love. He was content in being in denial.

But the Nile isn't just a river in Egypt...

__

It was then that I realized 

That forever was in your eyes 

The moment I saw you cry 

Cye knocked on Veronica's dorm room. He had heard from some of her neighbors that she had been skipping classes all day, and the auburn boy was worried about her being sick. She had been in the hospital once this year already and he wanted to make sure she was still alive. When no one answered, he knocked again.

The door opened and Cye saw a tear streaked face. Veronica had tried to make it look as if she hadn't had mascara trails running from her eyes, but had failed miserably. 

"Veronica, are you ok? What happened?"

Veronica let him in and closed the door. Then she buried her face in his chest and started crying again. He put his arms around her and led her to the bed. The pillow was really wet from tears.Something really bad must have happened; Veronica never cried in front of people.

He sat there in silence until she was ready to talk. "I'm sorry.... I'm getting your shirt all wet."

Cye smiled gently. "It's ok. It'll dry. What happened?"

Veronica lifted her head to look at him. And despite his refusal to admit to himself his feelings for the girl, Cye felt his heart swell when he looked into her eyes.

"Jeff and I broke up yesterday."

Jeff had been Veronica's boyfriend of three months, and she had been in love with him. In fact, love wasn't even the word. Jeff went to a different school then she did, and the distance was sometimes a strain on the relationship. He didn't say anything, knowing she didn't want to hear it. Instead, he grabbed a box of tissues and handed it to her. She took it and blew her nose.

_The moment that I saw you cry _

Eventually Cye felt that he could talk. He gently brought the subject around to other things even though he knew her mind wouldn't be completely off the problem subject. He talked about swimming in the ocean and about his whale friend back at home. Cye smiled when he finally got a smile from Veronica.

"Thank you Cye... You're a good friend."

Cye didn't let her see how much that phrase hurt. "You hungry? We can order out, my treat."

"As long as it's Chinese."

Cye agreed and ordered food. He managed to get a few more smiles out of Veronica before going to bed at four in the morning. In fact, she had fallen asleep in his room because her roommate was being rather insensitive. Cye covered her up and took the floor. 

__

It was late in September 

And I've seen you before (and you were) 

You were always the cold one 

But I was never that sure

Cye dived into the pool. Even though it was chlorinated, it still felt good to be back in his element. The weather had turned to ice and snow, and it wasn't ideal weather for swimming. Not to mention that it was dangerous to be near the lake during this time of year.

After surfacing and side stroking to the shallow end, Cye realized that his towel was missing. He left it on the side... Grumbling, Cye climbed out to look for it. There were other people at the pool, but they were more interested in themselves then him. He wandered down the hall to the locker room, looking for the culprit, until Veronica jumped out at him and startled the living hell out of him.

"Give me a heart attack! Sheesh!"

Veronica laughed and handed him the towel. "I had to get your attention somehow." 

"Well you're going to regret it." She was in a purple bathing suit, which made his next move all the easier. He picked her up over his shoulder, walked her over to the water, and dumped her in. The entire time she was laughing and trying to get loose. Now she spat water at him. Cye jumped in next to her. She splashed him in return. Half an hour later they were still dunking each other and trying to out do the other with tricks off the diving board.

Veronica swam over to the shallow end in an attempt to get away from Cye and at least get a better chance of dunking him under the water. But Cye was too fast and tackled her. They both went under and when the came back up, Veronica was still in his arms. They both looked into one another's eyes. Cye, following what his instincts were telling him, started to lean forward to kiss her, but Veronica pushed him away. 

"I better get going... I have class..."

"Right..." Cye said, berating himself for being an idiot. "See you at dinner then."

__

You were all by yourself 

Staring at a dark gray sky 

I was changed 

In places no one would find 

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) 

It was then that I realized 

That forever was in your eyes 

The moment I saw you cry 

What had just happened?? Veronica dried herself off and got dressed, musing over the recent events. Sure, she liked Cye; she liked him a lot. But she was still hurting over Jeff. Yeah, it's been a few months, but Jeff had been the first guy she really ever cared about. And now here's Cye, who has always been patient and willing to giver her the world...

She couldn't take disappointment again. She refused to let herself fall for him.

Veronica went back to her room and got online. Great, her best friend Erin was on. She quickly IMed her and gave her the normal long spiel about recent events. 

Erin: Ok.... Fine, don't say hi, just run me over with all your problems, lol.

Veronica: Sorry, hi.

Erin: So you really like this guy and he sounds really really sweet. Go for it.

Veronica: That's just my problem. I want to... but I don't think I can take the disappointment again. 

Erin: Take chances, dammit! Not everything is out to get you... ok, maybe everything is, but go for it. Cye sounds really nice. Crap, I gotta go. I'm going to be late for math again. Laters.

Veronica: Bye.

Veronica sighed. It was a pain in the ass having Erin in a different school. But she had a point.... She should try this out with Cye...

But what if...?

No, no more 'what if's'. Veronica was going to tell Cye she wanted at least one date with him. 

__

I wanted to hold you 

I wanted to make it go away 

I wanted to know you 

I wanted to make your everything, all right.... 

Cye sat in his room, reading _Romeo and Juliet_ for the millionth time. Sometimes he felt like his life was something Shakespeare would write. Why couldn't he get the courage to tell Veronica how he felt? He closed his book and let his face fall onto the pillow. Again, the image of Veronica in his arms floated in front of his eyes and the feel of her against him made him want to go to her room and demand for her to listen to him.

But that still wasn't motivation enough. Yet what was going to be? Watching her die like Juliet watched Romeo? Gah, he read too much.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. "It's open!" He called without lifting his head.

"Cye? I got something to tell you..." Veronica closed the door.

Cye immediately sat up. "Great, cause I do too..."

"You go first," Veronica said.

Cye took a deep breath. His heart was going a million miles a minute in his throat. "Veron, I... I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since day one." 

Cye fell silent as he awaited an answer. The silence seemed forever. "He couldn't read Veronica's face, her head was bowed. Finally she took a deep breath. "I love you too Cye. I'm just afraid that this is a dream and that I'll wake up."

__

In places no one would find 

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) 

It was then that I realized 

That forever was in your eyes 

The moment I saw you cry 

Cye took Veronica in his arms. "It's not, I promise."

Veronica put her arms around Cye's neck and kissed him. "Good."


End file.
